


New Normal

by ThisIsLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im in love with yamaguchi and i will fight with tsukki if he hurts him, im like 5 feet tall, please just read this, the dynamics with change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLee/pseuds/ThisIsLee
Summary: He didn't really mind that there was nothing extraordinary about him, in fact, he was glad that his beta status didn't set him apart from the people around him. That was what he thought before Tadashi had presented.He had thought that Tadashi would have also presented as a beta, however, it seemed that fate had other plans in mind. The day that Tadashi had presented he hadn't presented as a beta, as most people thought he would, instead he had presented as an omega. It was an understatement to say that Tsukishima´s world had crumbled at the thought of Yamaguchi having to leave his side and court an alpha.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. The Begininng of our Begininng

**Author's Note:**

> a lil info on my vers. of omegaverse  
> all genders reach a certain temp before they fully present, omega will heat up (pun intended lol) alphas will get cold, and betas won't have this  
> for omegas, the first time they present is mostly about getting comfy and getting used to their body's changing chemistry, and all that  
> alpha's presentations are all about protecting their territory and loved ones  
> alphas can get anyone preggy, omegas can't get anyone pregnant, and betas (of all primary genders) can get pregnant but only with alpha (cause fuck biology and reality, if you disagree eat my entire ass)  
> only alphas and omegas can bond and only they have scents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil info on my vers. of omegaverse  
> all genders reach a certain temp before they fully present, omega will heat up (pun intended lol) alphas will get cold, and betas won't have this  
> for omegas, the first time they present is mostly about getting comfy and getting used to their body's changing chemistry, and all that  
> alpha's presentations are all about protecting their territory and loved ones  
> alphas can get anyone preggy, omegas can't get anyone pregnant, and betas (of all primary genders) can get pregnant but only with alpha (cause fuck biology and reality, if you disagree eat my entire ass)  
> only alphas and omegas can bond and only they have scents

He didn't really mind that there was nothing extraordinary about him, in fact, he was glad that his beta status didn't set him apart from the people around him. That was what he thought before Tadashi had presented. 

He had thought that Tadashi would have also presented as a beta, however, it seemed that fate had other plans in mind. The day that Tadashi had presented he hadn't presented as a beta, as most people thought he would, instead he had presented as an omega. It was an understatement to say that Tsukishima´s world had crumbled at the thought of Yamaguchi having to leave his side and court an alpha. 

The first day that Tadashi had presented had started like most others; meet up at their ¨spot¨ and head to school. Simple enough, right? Wrong. 

Halfway to the school’s gate, Yamaguchi started feeling odd. He kept commenting on how it seemed to be getting hotter, even though it was quite cool accompanied with the occasional breeze. 

Once they were finally at the school entrance Kei had noticed that Yamaguchi had started to sweat, and he looked, almost, out of it. 

“Hey, you doing okay Yamaguchi?” 

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine Tsukki. I just-” 

A wave of pheromones washed over the two of them. A minty chocolate omega smell. As Tsukishima looked over to Yamaguchi, he noticed that he was trembling. 

“Yamaguchi?”

“I-i think I’m p-presenting.” 

Tsukishima immediately blanched. If Yamaguchi was presenting in this way, then it meant…

“Come on, let’s get to the nurse’s office. They’ll call your parents.” Tsukishima said as he grabbed Yamaguchi’s upper arm and brought his arm up to cover his nose. Yamaguchi leaned into Tsukishima and clung onto his jacket.

“I-i… D-do you think you could stay?” Yamaguchi said as Tsukishima sat him down on the nurse’s bed.

“J-just till my parents come,” he added.

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, how could he say no?

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” answered the female alpha nurse who was taking Yamaguchi’s temperature, while releasing a calming smell. “It seems that his temperature is reaching that of an omega’s before their presentation.”

“But, I can’t… I can’t be an… I don't  _ want _ to be an omega,” murmured Tadashi. 

“It’s alright, dear, my wife somehow manages to get through her heats. She's so strong and amazing, and I'm sure that once you get the hang of it you’ll be just as strong and amazing. And getting bonded is an amazing experience.” 

She showed off her bond mark, then she turned to Tsukishima.

“I suppose if you want to stay, and Yamaguchi agrees, you can stay. I’ll head to the office to call your parents, for the meantime you two stay here.” 

Soon after the nurse’s leave, a silence fell over the pair. Yamaguchi began to fidget beside Tsukishima. Suddenly, he turned his head to look Tsukishima in the eyes.

“If… if I  _ do  _ end up presenting as an om-omega… do you promise to not treat me any differently?” He then turned his head away from him. “I know that it’ll be weird since we both thought that I’d present as a beta, but even if I’m an omega, I'm still me.” 

“Well, I don't care if you’re an omega or not. It wouldn't have mattered if you  _ had _ presented as a beta. Now, shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Right. Sorry, Tsukki.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, although Tsukishima could feel the occasional shiver run through Tadashi’s body. Even so he could feel Yamaguchi’s temperature from how close they were sitting, and he definitely wasn’t cool, finally, he spoke up. 

“Should I get you a blanket or something, you’re shivering.”

Yamaguchi turned slightly pink, from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears, and all Tsukishima could think was, “ _ cute.” _

“I’m not cold, I’m sure that they’re called  _ heats _ for a reason, Tsukki.” 

He rolled his eyes, “ _ I guess he’s fine, then.”  _ Yamaguchi pulled his legs up and put his head on his knees.

“I just wanna go home, honestly. Everything feels weird.”

Tsukishima didn’t know what to say, god, he felt so  _ stupid. _ But cheering someone up wasn’t exactly his forte, that was where Yamaguchi always came in.

“Geez, stop thinking so loudly. You don’t have to respond to my complaining, and you don’t have to cheer me up because I know you suck at that.”

Tsukishima side-glared at him,  _ was he really that obvious?  _

“If you’re going to keep messing with me, I’m leaving you here to wallow in solitude,” he responded gruffly, making as if to get up from his seat on the bed. 

“Aww, Tsukki, come on... I don’t wanna be alone.”

Yamaguchi unfurled his arm from where it was wrapped around his leg, and held onto the back of Tsukishima’s gakuran. 

“Stay a little longer, I won’t bother you, just… don’t leave me right now.”

Tsukishima wouldn’t have left, even if the ground was opening up and there were dinosaurs outside. 

Eventually, the nurse came back. 

“Your parents are here, sweetheart. Do walk him out, dear.” 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima got up from their spots on the bed and made their way towards the school’s main entrance. They kept the comfortable silence that had fallen between them in the nurse’s office. Soon, they came to their destination.

“Umm, I want to ask you for something...i-if it’s okay with you.”

“What is it?”

“C-can I borrow your jacket? I’m not going to do anything weird with it... I just… you make me feel s-safe and I’m probably not going to be back in like a week or whatever, and that means that I’m not going to see you. I’ll take care of it and I won’t dirty it, I’ll wash it before I return it too.”

All the while Tadashi was looking at the ground and fiddling with his hands and fingers. Tsukishima on the other hand was stiff as a board, he was pretty sure that his brain exploded in his skull, rebuilt itself and then repeated the process till there was no more brain matter left. 

“I uhhh, sure, sure,” he shuffled out of his gakuran to rip his hoodie off as if it had offended him. “Umm I, uhh I washed it this weekend, s-so it’s clean... and stuff,” he mumbled as he shoved his-  _ oh god  _ **_his_ ** _ \-  _ hoodie into Yamaguchi’s waiting arms.

“G-great..”

“Dashi!” Came a yell from behind. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” It was Yamaguchi’s parents. “Oh, baby, how are you feeling?”

They ran up and put their arms tightly around him. 

“I’m fine guys, I just wanna go home… please.”

“Sure thing.”

Yamaguchi’s dad ushered him to their car while his father stayed behind. 

“Thank you for staying by his side right now.” 

“No problem Yamaguchi-san.”

“See you when his presentation passes.”

“Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ssksk these bitches are so awkward  
> but that's why i love them soooo  
> annnyway, tell me what you think about this  
> Dashi is so clearly in love and Tsukki is internally dying


	2. I do it because I want to spend my time with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei walks Tadashi home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like the chapter, honestly i got lazy and didn't want to write anymore and i was finishing some homework soooo.... ahaHDUSH  
> ALSO, I'm working on a different tsukiyama fic that I have yet to release so please look forward to that

A whole year.

That was how long Tsukishima had to deal with Tadashi’s newfound “popularity,” until they graduated from middle school. 

After his presentation, alphas who had never even looked at him were suddenly his friend. Of course, with Tsukishima’s chilly attitude and his obvious glares most of them were scared off. The biggest problem was the ones that got way too close to Yamaguchi. Luckily, with his height and his insistence to protect Tadashi, they gave up. Before his presentation it was just them, and Kei intended to keep it that way.

Their first week of high school was interesting to say the least. Who would have thought that he would have the pleasure of meeting the King? Along with him, there had been a short omega-like tangerine.

Honestly, Tsukishima had expected him to be a tad more intimidating. It  _ had  _ been fun riling the King and his friend up. 

Yamaguchi had been with him, like always. They had both gone to volleyball club.

While they were walking home, he had asked him if he was excited.

“Yamaguchi, why would I be excited?”

“Well, I don’t know, maybe meeting our other new teammates might be fun, or maybe you could be excited to play on the court.”

“I don’t know how in hell you could think meeting our new teammates might be any fun.”

“Whatever, you’re just shy when you don’t know anybody,” he giggled.

_ That  _ earned him a side-glare. 

“I’m not shy, Yamaguchi, I’m just pretty sure that the other first-years lack the brain cells to understand Japanese.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, Yamaguchi was left keeling over in laughter.

“Do- do you really think that?” He asked as he caught his breath.

“I don’t think that, I  _ know  _ that.”

From his side Tsukishima heard a snort, one of his favorite Yamaguchi-made sounds. Although, he would rather burn his whole collection of dinosaur knowledge books than ever admit it.

“You should also know that you don’t have to walk me home everyday, I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself,” Yamaguchi muttered. “Besides, I’m a competent omega and I’m sure that you would rather go straight home.” 

“We’ve gone over this already. I do this because I want to, and I’ve never once thought nor said that you weren’t competent,” Kei responded. 

“Yeah, yeah. I mean, why wouldn’t you want to spend more time with me?”

Even though Kei knew he was teasing, it didn’t make it any less true. He  _ did  _ look forward to walking to and from school with Yamaguchi. He did look forward to talking and making jokes with him. He hoped Tadashi did too.

“I wonder when we get to play our first game.”

“Don't we have a game with the King and the talking orange?”

“That doesn’t count.”

“Whatever, we’re here.”

They were in front of Tadashi’s house and they could see that the lights were on inside. 

“Wanna stay over? My heat doesn’t start till the week after next.” 

“Maybe tomorrow,” is what Kei said, although he would have preferred to stay with Yamaguchi as long as he could.

“That’s fine, see you.”

With that, he opened the door and slipped inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OIjfwcoeorw this chapter was short, but i pinky promise that i'll make up for it by uploading tomorrow too. :P also, my favorite two lines were the ones describing Hinata. "a short omega-like tangerine" and "the talking orange"  
> my comedy amazes me sometimes lajfnokfehk


	3. If my head was full of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVEEE, bruh it's been a month since my last update. Sorry, sorry! Hopefully you'll take this chapter.

The game against the other first years and Tanaka had been harder than expected. Tsukishima would never tell them though, he’d rather not inflate their egos.

“Did you have fun?” Was Yamaguchi's question after they had gone their separate ways from Hinata and Kageyama.

"Sure, I guess. Kinda wish we beat them though."

"Jeez, Tsukki, you should be a little nicer now that we're teammates. Who's going to wanna play with a salty dino nerd?" 

"You, obviously."

"I'm the exception, so I don't count, silly."

"You're my exception for a lot of things," he blurted out before his brain had a chance to catch up with his mouth.

That made both of them stop in their tracks. 

Despite the fact that Yamaguchi was relatively tall, Tsukishima was taller. This had Yamaguchi having to look up at his 180 cm best friend.

“What kind of exceptions?”

“You’re the only person I can stand being with for extended amounts of time ...and you’re the only I think about all the time.”

"I-i… I think about Tsukki too… a lot.”

Suddenly, it felt like they were too close, and yet not close enough. Kei lowered his head so that soon their lips were touching. Tadashi’s lips felt like he had found something undiscovered. Like, an archaeologist unearthing a new skeleton.

Along with that came Tadashi’s scent, it filled his nose and all of his senses. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.

Finally, when they both needed to breathe, they pulled away.

“Umm, I feel like it’s a little late to ask… but that means you like me too, right?”

“Duh, Tsukki, duh.”

They held hands until they arrived at Yamaguchi’s house, and then they shared another kiss. 

“Be here to walk with me to school tomorrow, ok.”

“I always am, Yamaguchi,” he responded, rolling his eyes.

Yamaguchi leaned forward from his place on the steps, and pecked him on the lips, before he turned around and ran inside.

If Kei made an effort to be early to Yamaguchi’s place the next day, then it was nobody’s business. Their day continued like normal, although now, they had to attend their volleyball practice after school. Yamaguchi was always close, but that wasn’t anything new. Even so, it now felt as though his scent was everywhere, if he tried he could almost taste it.

“Hey, you smell,” was the delightful insight of one Kageyama Tobio, as they cleaned up the gym.

“Kageyama, what the heck,” cut in Hinata. “You can’t just say that!”

“I didn’t mean that he smells like shit or something, I meant that he smells like...like…”

“Like Yamaguchi?” Finished the orange. “But he always smells like him!”

“I  _ know  _ that Hinata-boke, I meant that he smells more like Yamaguchi than usual.”

“What are you guys talking about,” asked Yamaguchi as he came back from helping Ennoshita roll up the nets. 

“Kageyama told Tsukishima that he smells!”

“I didn’t mean it like  _ that _ , I said.” 

“Forget it,” cut in Tsukishima. “Let’s go get changed, Yamaguchi.”

“Umm, okay, sure.”

“What was that about?” inquired Yamaguchi as they walked up the steps to the volleyball clubroom.

“Who knows, whatever goes on in the freak duo’s head, I guess.” 

That had Yamaguchi giggling under his breath, “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Wanna stop by to get ice-cream?”

Yamaguchi beamed up at Tsukishima.

“I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM MENTALLY NOT OKAY!!!!!! it's fine, it's fine. I'll make up for it with tskym brainrot ig


	4. Sleep? Overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, but only because it’s a cliffhanger (*´Д｀*)

The next day, on their way home, Yamaguchi talked about his day, although there wasn’t a need to, afterall, Kei was with him the whole time. Still, it was nice to hear his voice in the almost silent of the night. 

“I’m sleepy,” announced Tadashi.

“Well, we have been going to the volleyball practices,” he replied. “You  _ have _ been getting enough sleep, right?” 

Tsukishima knew too well that Yamaguchi would lose track of time on an activity and wouldn’t realize till one of his parents reminded him to go to bed.

“Hey! Have more faith in me… it’s just that I can’t go to sleep, I’ve tried, but… I don’t know.”

“I can stay over… if that’ll help,” Tsukishima offered.

“S-sure, if it isn’t too much trouble.”

“You’re never too much trouble.” He grumbled while pushing his glasses up. 

“Th-thanks Tsukki.”

At the time, staying over at Yamaguchi’s house had seemed like a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think that this whole thing was going to be fluff? WRONG, I’m crazy


End file.
